The Kiss
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: It's not that great, but I would appreciate if you read it. It's a Mimato. So if you don't like that coupling then don't read it.


I don't own digimon, so you could kiss my butt. 

Mimi- I wonder how this one will turn out.

Me- its pretty good, but you have to read to find out what happens.

Mimi- Sounds good to me.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They were walking in the hallway together. They were getting ready to part ways when he grabbed her hand and kissed her on her cheek.

Mimi was speechless, what just happened? Then she noticed he was walking away. "I better get to class too." Mimi said out loud to herself as she turned and started towards her class.

The class went quickly for her. It was finally lunchtime, which she had with Matt, Sora, and Tai. 

"Hey Mimi!" Sora said happily. 

"Hey." Mimi said back.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Mimi lied. Just then Matt and Tai walked up to them.

"Hi ladies." Tai said as he sat down net to Sora. 

"Hi." Mimi said. 

"Hey!" Sora said as she kissed Tai.

"Hi." Matt said to them all as he sat down next to Mimi. 

"Matt, we need to talk later." Mimi told him.

"About what?" Matt looked clueless.

"You know." Mimi said.

"Oh." Matt finally knew what she was talking about. Why did I kiss her in the hall anyway? "Okay." Matt told her.

"Good." Mimi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Sora asked in confusion. 

"Nothing important." Mimi lied to her friend again.

"Yeah, nothing much." Matt added to her.

Mimi and Matt got in line to get something to eat for lunch. Sora and Tai decided they would wait a little longer, so the lines would be shorter.

"Mimi, what did you want to know?" Matt asked her.

"What was that kiss about in the hallway?" Mimi asked him.

"The kiss was a slight mistake." Matt said.

"Why do you say it was a mistake?" Mimi asked, after all I enjoyed the kiss. 

"I don't know what came over me." Matt told her; maybe your beauty mesmerized me.

"I don't think it was much of a mistake." Mimi told him.

"Oh, and why's that?" Matt asked. 

"Cause." Mimi told him.

"Cause is not a reason." Matt told her.

"I'll tell you later." Mimi said as they came to the counter to get their lunch.

"What would you like?" the lunch lady asked.

"I'd like a bottle of water." Mimi told her.

"Here you go." the lady said, "That will be one dollar."

"Here." Mimi said as she handed her a dollar.

"Next." she said as Mimi started to walk away.

"Wait, Mimi." Matt told her. Matt order what he wanted then he came up next to Mimi. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened." 

"You don't have to be sorry." Mimi told him. 

"I should be." Matt said.

"No, you shouldn't." Mimi told him.

"Why not?" Matt asked her.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." Mimi told him.

"Yes, I did." Matt told her.

"No, you didn't." Mimi told him, I can't believe it he thinks the kiss was a bad idea. 

"Whatever." Matt said as he started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from some who's talking to you." Mimi nearly yelled.

"Why not?" Matt stopped and turned around to look at her.

Mimi walked up to him. She grabbed his hand this time and then she kissed him.

"Owwww." practically everyone in the lunchroom said. At that time they had everyone staring at them. Mimi blushed, and then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Mimi wait." Matt yelled he tried to follow her.

"Good job man." a guys voice said.

"You got the hottest girl in school liking you," another said.

"Move out of my way." Matt yelled at them.

Everyone moved, and Matt ran out after Mimi.

"Oh Tai, they finally care about each other." Sora said with tears in her eyes.

"Who cares?" Tai said. 

"I do." Sora said as she gave Tai a kiss.

In the hallway . . .

"Mimi wait." Matt yelled after her as she went into the girl's bathroom. Matt knocked on the bathroom door. No, answer came from Mimi. "I'm going to come in there if you don't come out." Matt announced opening the door. Still no answer came from Mimi. Matt walked into the bathroom. He came to the stall that Mimi had locked herself in. "Mimi if you don't open the door I'll climb under this door and get you." Matt told her.

"No." Mimi finally said something and then she did a little sniff.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"I don't want you to see me. . sniff. . crying." Mimi told him.

"Mimi I don't care." Matt told her.

"I do." Mimi said. 

"I warned you that if you didn't open the door I was coming under." Matt told her, "So, here I come." he added. 

Mimi looked down at the floor to see if he was being serious about that. Sure enough he came under the door. 

"Matt." Mimi said as he got up off the floor after he was all the way in.

"I told you I would come from under." Matt said with a little smile on his face.

Mimi stood up from the seat, and Matt put his hands on her cheek, and wiped her tears off her face. 

"Don't cry." Matt told her.

"But you said that the kiss was a mistake." Mimi said.

"I was wrong." Matt said as he kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry Mimi." 

"I should be sorry too." Mimi said.

"No, you shouldn't." Matt told her.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"You know something, all the guys in school think you're the hottest girl in school." Matt told her.

"But I'm not anyone's girl, but yours." Mimi told him as she kissed him again.

When the kiss was over he turned to exit the stall. He looked around before he walked out of the stall, and grabbed Mimi's hand. They walked out of the bathroom, and back into the cafeteria.

"Hey Mimi. " Sora said as she walked into the lunchroom. 

"What is it?" Mimi asked her looking at Matt.

"Does this mean that you and Matt are official?" Sora asked Mimi.

"What do you mean by official?" Mimi asked with a smile on her face.

"Are you to a couple?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why do you have a problem?" Mimi asked.

"No." Sora said happily.

"Good." Mimi said happier. 

The bell rang for lunch to be over, and they all went to class.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

You tell me if you think it needs another chapter, or does it seem to be a good ending. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. 

Mimi- That was a great story. 

Matt- Definitely. I got to kiss Mimi. 

Mimi- Yeah, hey Matt come on lets go outside. 

Matt- Okay bye.


End file.
